


Can you hear me?

by Lunarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyborgs, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: A cyborg, rebooted by his lover who has searched high and low for him.
Relationships: Cyber Hacker/Cyborg, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Can you hear me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/gifts).



Loud sequence of beeps rouses him out of his slumber-like stasis. As he slowly regains consciousness he becomes aware of the latches around his glass coffin-like container—commanded by a code—unfastens, air fizzing out as pressure is released. 

The giver of the command isn’t at his usual post, and no one else is present to witness his return back to consciousness that at first he ponders if something had gone wrong. With a clenched jaw, stiff neck, and pain throbbing behind his organic eye, he cannot move and thus unable to perform a scan of the vicinity.

“Can you hear me?” 

A shadow falls over him, and he traces the source to a human being, shorter than his handler, stout but sturdy. Shades obscured his eyes, but inkling of recognition tingles in the back of his mind. 

“Can you hear me? Wake up!” 

The soothing voice invokes a memory, a hushed whisper over dinner, mouth close to his neck—

But he does not stir. 

“Status protocol.”

He only stares.

“Status protocol—come on, buddy!”

The man removes his shades, and he sees a pair of dark eyes, beautiful and deep, specks of the cosmos contained within, and he remembers kissing his tender lips under the rain, his firm grim as they rush under the storm, hitched breath against his cheeks as he buries deep inside him—a different time, a different era, when he was—human—fully human.

A blink, a whirl somewhere in the back of his head—not his handler, but—and he reaches up to capture his lover’s lips. As soft as his memory bank recalls, a smile tugs on the sides of his lips. “Recognition achieved.” 

“You remember me!” his lover laughs. His eyes glimmer with triumph and unshed tears. He wonders how long it had taken his lover to find him. “Good! Now to get you out of here before they decrypt the files I’ve overloaded the system—don’t worry, it’ll only trigger an avalanche of malware and viruses. Won’t know what hit them, but it should buy us plenty of time. I’m not letting you go that easily this time, love.”


End file.
